Bedtime Story
by Hikata
Summary: Light reads L a bedtime story. XP Done at random am hour. Simply, sweet, short. Could be seen as friendship or romance. shrugs Whichever you prefer.


**A/N:** My first Death Note fanfiction! And I did it all randomly, quickly and without any really thought. Man I suck! Hope you enjoy, cause it was fun to type. Totally unBETAed though, so beware my bad grammer and stuff.

**Bedtime Story**

It had been another long day of working on the Kira case, as the others all left for their respective homes leaving the world's greatest detective and his number one suspect alone for the night. L hadn't moved from his spot in front of the computer monitor, thereby forcing Light to remain in his place as well. Sighing, the auburn haired suspect tried to work for a while longer before just stopping and staring at the other.

"Can we stop working already? It's late, and I need to get enough sleep or I'll be worthless tomorrow." Light tried to convince L.

"Your sleep is causing the case to move forward rather slowly. Is it possible to you are intentionally delaying our work? My suspicions of you being Kira have gone up by another 2." L never looked away from the screen as he spoke.

Slightly frustrated and tired, Light gave a curt smile and stated. "If my need to sleep like every other normal human being makes you think I'm Kira, then that's fine. But I am not going to sleep in this chair like I did last night, just so you can work all through the night. Now let's go to bed already." He stood and tugged on the chain linking them.

"Alright, Light-kun." Standing from his awkward sitting position to his slouched posture, he walked towards the room they now shared.

Both prepared for bed and in a few moments they where ready and under the covers, but while Light was getting comfortable and lying, L was just sitting there with his knees pulled up to his chest. The room went dark with only the moonlight to brighten it. Closing his eyes, Light began to drift into the world of dreams, but something kept him from doing so. He could feel someone staring at him and didn't like it.

"Ryuzaki, stop staring at me and go to sleep." the teen grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun, but I seem to be unable to sleep at this moment. Since you are so insistent on sleep, I now have nothing else to do due to your not allowing me to carry a laptop in here. Does my staring bother you?" The raven haired man stated still staring blankly at the other.

Turning to face the annoying detective, Light sighed and glared t him, before stating sarcastically, "Is there something I can do to help you sleep? Perhaps you have a favorite bedtime story from your childhood I could read for you."

"Actually I do. Thank you very much for offering." A smile grazed L's lips at the surprised look on the teens face. Getting up and walking over to the only bookshelf in the room, he had to stretch a bit to reach the book he wanted. Turning on the lamp beside the bed, he handed it to Light who stared at it blankly.

"What the hell is this?" the teen said staring down at the book in his hands annoyed.

"That is my favorite back from when I was a child. It helped motivate me to become the world's greatest detective. Since you kindly offered to read me a story from my childhood, I picked my favorite. You can read English, right Light-kun?" L stared at him expectantly with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Light nodded silently still staring at the obviously childish book. On the cover was a drawing of a short man in a red hat and coat that covered all but his shoes. He had a mustache and in his hands were a magnifying glass and an umbrella. He read over the title once again in his mind, before reading it aloud. "The World's Greatest Detective, Big Max," he read dully before look at the other again. "You can't be serious."

"I am completely serious, Light-kun. It is a very good story. Why don't you read it to me and find out for yourself." L egged him on.

"Fine." Light sighed as he began to read the children's book. Reading through the mystery of the King of Pooka Pooka's lost pet elephant and how Big Max solved the case; Light supposed it would be a good book for a little kid. He also realized that this very book he held in his hands was one of the reason that L had become the world renowned detective that he was today. If it hadn't been for this book, he might have never met L. An odd knot of emotions that he could not explain began to build in his stomach.

"There, are you happy now?" No reply came. "Ryuzaki?"

Light looked over at the man lying beside him and saw that he was asleep. He could not believe his eyes! It had actually worked! The insomniac was really asleep! He waved his hand in front of his face and listened to his even breathing to be sure. He didn't dare touch him, in case he really was asleep and it might wake him. He looked down at the book that lay in his lap, and then back and forth across the room as if expecting someone to be there listening.

"Thank you." He whispered as he slightly hugged the book before sitting it on the bedside table and turning of the light.

As Light snuggled back into a comfortable position and slowly began to drift to sleep, he didn't see the smile that had appeared on L's face after his words of thanks, nor did he know that L was also thanking his favorite children's book.

**_Owari_**

I can finally sleep now that it's 4am. lol

**Disclaimer:** Death Note and all its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Big Max belongs to Kin Platt and Robert Lopshire.

(Yeah, it sucked, but…) Thank you for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
